Alien Garut
UltraSeven Heisei An evil invader, Alien Gult appeared on Earth after Ultraseven was banished to the Dark Nebula and the Earth Defence Forces had signed a peace treaty with all the invading Alien Species. Disguised as a human in an observatory Gult monitored as Ultraseven attempted to contact his former human host. Once meeting the young man in his true form, proclaimed to be an observer, wishing to watch humanity's evolution first hand, however, Gult was nothing more than an invader but he was different in that he wished to invade legally. When the ESDF, with the help of aliens, stumbled upon a way to read the Memory of the Stars Gult intervened and brought back a copy that showed mankind's days as the dominant species on Earth would come to an end. Gult acted from behind the scenes using others to do his dirty work as he tried to take over the Earth, the Alien Pegassa, Alien Godola, psychic children and even a traitor in the ESDF but the Ultra Guard and Seven's host(who eventually remerged with the Ultra) bested all of their attempts. Eventually Gult turned his attention to the Plant life form (the first of many evolved plants that could take on human form), seeking to acquire it as the false Memory of the Stars dictated that its kind would over take mankind as the dominant species. As Seven managed to reach the location of the Star memory he was attacked, as Gult was trying to stop him and his allies from learning the truth which Seven nonetheless did discover, that his copy of the star memory was a lie, Mankind, the plant life forms and the appearance of a secondary nervous system in mankind would combine to create the final and new dominant species on earth. Fighting the Ultra guard, Gult summoned his monster pet Gaimos to attack the Ultra Guard. Just when it seemed things were over for the Ultra Guard, Seven appeared in giant form and began to trounce the monster. Gult changed to giant size to battle the Ultra, when Seven accused him of tampering with the Star Memory, the most serious of ALL crimes across the universe. Gult denied the allegation and siply attacked with his monster, almost killing the Ultra in a fury of energy blasts. However when he sent his pet to finish Seven of the Ultra rose up again and ended the monster. Gult himself was defeated by Seven's Wide Shot ending his schemes. Power and abilities *Human Disguise: Gult can disguise himself as a human. *Energy Blasts: Gult can fire yellow energy blasts from his claws. *Teleportation: Gult and teleport, his body disappearing like a curtain of invisibility was drawn on him followed by the light from his eyes fading away. *Energy Sphere: Using the sphere on the right side of his chest Gult can gather energy with his hands to create and energy sphere to fire at an opponent. *Size Change: by placing his hand together he can change to giant size via a yellow field of energy. *Gaimos: Gult can summon can and contol this monster. Category:Ultraseven Heisei Kaiju Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Stubs Category:Aliens